


Himiko's Revenge

by nerdelation8



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Revenge, SPOILERS for Danganronpa v3, Shrinking, Size Difference, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Himiko discovers a certain somebody at the scene of a crime.  She gets revenge.





	Himiko's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SPOILERS for Danganronpa v3 Chapter 3

Korekiyo Shinguji put the finishing touches on the Art lab crime scene. He hung the wax figures and set the Necronomicon on the ground. Angie Yonaga hadn’t really died during a Summoning Ritual, but his golden katana was in her neck, and she was dead. Korekiyo smiled. _You’ll make a fine companion for Sister,_ he thought as he patted her still-warm body.

There was a sudden click at the door. 

His yellow eyes flew open.

“What do you think you’re doing in here?!” cried a young female voice. Himiko looked from her anthropologist classmate to the corpse on the floor. Her face twisted in horror, and her hands flew up to her witch hat. “Oh my God - _Angie!”_

Her eyes darted to Kiyo and the katana. “You- you _killed_ her!” she said. Her horrified expression turned into a glare. “You murderer!”

Korekiyo’s look of surprise faded, replaced by a preternatural calm. _Guess I’ll have to tie up this loose end, too._ He slowly rose to his full height. His slender legs started moving toward her. She was such a small threat, he didn't even reach over to grab his sword. 

Himiko trembled with rage. “You!”

“My sister is in luck,” Kiyo said in his breathy high-pitched voice. "You’ll be number eighty-nine.” 

_“Yes, Kiyo,”_ said a feminine voice. _“I could use another friend.”_

Himiko’s eyebrows shot up. Oh God, it was coming from him.

As Kiyo advanced, the young magician cried, “You’re not getting away with this!” and pointed at him with all her might. What happened next didn't surprise Himiko, but would have shocked any of her classmates.

Everything around Korekiyo ballooned in size. His yellow eyes flew open in panic. “Wh-what?!” The anthropologist swung his arms as if to defend himself, but it was no use. He was shrinking. Himiko rapidly went from a measly five feet tall to the size of a building. The tin cans of paintbrushes towered over him. He looked behind him at the Necronomicon lying on the ground. He barely came up to its spine. Kiyo was uncharacteristically terrified. 

Himiko stepped forward. She glared balefully at Kiyo. 

Kiyo sputtered, “Y-you- how…how did you even get _in_ here?”

“I told you,” Himiko said with an unsettling gleam in her eyes. “I’m a mage.”

Kiyo’s face got even paler. 

She reached down with a hand the size of a bus. Kiyo scrambled to escape, but she snatched him easily off the wooden floor and held him in front of her.

A tear came down Himiko’s cheek. She wiped it and stared resolutely at her tiny prisoner. “Now I’m gonna make you disappear!”

Kiyo shielded his face, and his dark hair fell over his spidery arms. 

Himiko smiled perversely. She opened her cute little mouth.

“No… _no!”_ Kiyo cried. “Himiko, don't do this!”

But the magician tossed him in and closed her lips.

She washed him in warm juices while his tiny legs scrambled. He cried out as he tried to escape. "Himiko, no!"

Kiyo let out an unhinged scream as she swallowed him. He beat frantically on her esophagus, hoping beyond hope, but was dragged inexorably to his doom.

Himiko smiled coyly and touched her stomach. “It’s _magic,”_ she said. Then she turned to look at poor Angie, and tears started to flow.


End file.
